


Problems that have no name

by brendamm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Existential Crisis, F/M, Loneliness, Post-War, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendamm/pseuds/brendamm
Summary: Hermione desconhecia o que era experimentar a imprudência em um sentido mais pessoal que nobre. Desconhecia o que era ter uma noite ou um dia absolutamente inesperado e de decisões súbitas. Desconhecia a possibilidade de não calcular cada passo e obedecer a rotina. [angst, talvez].
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	Problems that have no name

Plot: Ela, feito Draco malfoy, não queria ser salva. M, por precaução.

Plot²: Granger soava em conflito, confusa, sozinha, meio bêbada. Então Draco pensou: Se até Hermione Sabe-Tudo Granger podia ser miserável sobre alguma coisa, por que seria tão medíocre que ele se sentisse um pouco miserável também?

HERMIONE

As mãos de Hermione cruzaram seu rosto e depois seu cabelo de forma nervosa, no que parecia uma tentativa de acordar a si mesma e ao mesmo tempo expressar o quão desnorteada ela se sentia.

Não ajudava também o fato de ela estar sozinha em um pub de iluminação precária, sentada em um daqueles bancos altos, com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão.

Por outro lado, ela ponderou consigo mesma, antes de dar um gole no que ela elegeu o pior whiskey já comercializado na história e estremecer, não fazia sentido compartilhar isso com nenhum de seus amigos...

Afinal de contas, como ela poderia lhes explicar que no seu próprio aniversário queria - mais que tudo - ficar sozinha? Considerando que isso levaria a perguntas e preocupações desnecessárias, lá estava ela comemorando seu aniversário no pub mais isolado da cidade, após comer bolo e jantar com Harry e Ron, sem que eles soubessem e, pra ser honesta, tampouco ela própria entendia a preferência: quer dizer, tomar whiskey ruim em um pub na puta que pariu no breu do balcão em vez de comemorar com seus melhores amigos e familiares? Argh, até mesmo ela podia admitir quão patética era a sua situação.

A sua frente, encarou o balcão imenso e incandescente de bebidas, pensando se não seria o caso pelo menos beber algo que prestasse e fingir ter alguma dignidade… Bem, era eu aniversário de 28 anos, não era?

Depois de encarar a imensidão de rótulos e de finalizar sua segunda dose, H sentiu uma ligeira sensação de dormência nos braços, concluindo que talvez fosse perda de tempo escolher outra coisa mais decente.

Aquela noite não era sobre decência. Era sobre o nó que havia se formado na beira da sua garganta já faziam alguns meses na melhor das hipóteses; era também sobre a sensação de desligamento do mundo; sobre não sentir prazer e sobre querer ficar sozinha sem enfrentar olhares cautelosos daqueles que a amavam.

Merlin, Hermione, você poderia ser menos deprimente?, sua consciência gruniu, como se tivesse vida própria e fosse sua função perturbá-la essa noite.

E não era verdade que ela fosse uma pessoa deprimente per se, claro que não!, ela era uma pessoa deveras normal, obrigada por perguntar; acontecia apenas que NAQUELA NOITE EM PARTICULAR não era possível evitar o embrulho no estômago, o nó na garganta e o desespero acumulado dentro de si.

Ela não queria perder muito tempo pensando a respeito dos motivos que a faziam sentir desse modo, queria apenas ficar bêbada o suficiente, longe de qualquer associação com a Golden Girl Hermione Jane Granger que as pessoas achavam que ela deveria ser e sozinha. Essa última parte sendo a mais importante.

Por isso, quando ela identificou Draco Malfoy, sentado, com a expressão mais entediada do mundo, encarando o líquido âmbar em um copo quadrangular, ela percebeu que talvez boa parte dos seus planos tivessem ido por água abaixo.

"Granger?" Ele murmurou pouco depois, com os olhos acinzentados sobre ela, quase em um sussurro, considerando a quantidade de barulho presente no local. Seu rosto se dividia em um misto de incredulidade e sarcasmo.

God, aos malditos vinte e oito anos, em seu próprio aniversário e a garota não conseguia uma mísera noite do seu jeito..! O que ela precisava fazer pra ter algum tipo de privacidade no mundo bruxo? Forjar a própria morte?, ela lamentou, percebendo que beirava a má educação ignorá-lo.

"Malfoy" Murmurou, como se com a palavra estivesse o cumprimentando e o reconhecendo. Algo como Sim, eu já o vi, agora tenha uma boa noite. Babaca.

Reparou que o que quer que ele tomasse, provavelmente devia ser algum tipo de whiskey também. E que talvez Draco Malfoy tivesse mudado demais desde a última vez que o vira.

Parecia mais adulto. Ainda provavelmente o homem mais pálido que ela já conhecera até hoje, mas dessa vez seu cabelo platinado e seu rosto mantinham uma harmonia diferente, como a de um homem que vira coisas demais, que sabia ser reservado e que estava naquele lugar mais por tédio que por prazer.

Ele a ouviu expondo um sorriso de canto de lábio, um que a lembrava dos velhos tempos da adolescência, de quando tudo parecia mais simples ou quando ela pelo menos achava que sabia quem era e o que a faria feliz.

Feliz. A palavra ressoou no seu cérebro como uma âncora pesada, um enigma que ela tinha dificuldade de compartilhar com quem quer que fosse.

Fosse ela feliz ou não, enquanto o encarava, ela pensou que ele fosse soltar algum comentário patriarcal e mandão questionando o porque ela estava sozinha, aonde estavam seus amiguinhos heróis ou o que ela fazia ali naquele bar… Como se ela lhe devesse satisfações e fosse uma donzela ingênua, certo? Esse era o tipo de comportamento dos homens que a cercavam.

Se Ron a visse ali, iria fazer de tudo para deixar claro a todos do bar que diabos ninguém chegasse perto dela, a heroína e sua melhor amiga Hermione Granger, que todos tivessem cuidado com a bruxa mais inteligente da sua geração, que por favor trouxessem logo cervejas amanteigadas e Herms, cuidado com whiskey, e Mione, não acha que está na hora de ir pra casa? quer que eu aparate com você?

E talvez ele colocasse os braços ao redor dela se alguém chegasse perto demais, retirando apenas SE e SE ela dizesse QUE DROGA, RONALD, VOCÊ NÃO É MEU PAI! QUANTAS VEZES EU PRECISO EXPLICAR QUE EU SEI CUIDAR DE MIM SOZINHA?!

… Merlin, Rony Weasley era uma droga de um "cavalheiro" e no pior sentido! Mas isso porque talvez ainda houvessem vestígios do fato de que ela fora o seu primeiro amor, que eles se conheciam desde os 11 anos e de que havia sido sua primeira em muitas coisas, exceto talvez… Noivar. Porque ele estava noivo agora. De outra mulher. Por quem estava deveras apaixonado e Hermione admirava isso e esperava que ele fosse feliz, porque afinal de contas, ela entendia que eles dois haviam terminado fazia tempo demais e sequer o via como homem de verdade. Depois do fim do seu abrupto namoro de 4 meses, genuinamente Ron voltara a ser Ron, eles terem dormido juntos e se apaixonado e tudo o mais era apenas um detalhe.

Ela riu com o pensamento. Ronald era sufocante!, talvez por isso ela e Harry tivessem uma amizade mais estável.

Se Harry a visse ali, ele ajeitaria os óculos no rosto, em um claro sinal de apreensão, mas tentaria ao máximo agir com normalidade. O problema é que talvez ele ficasse doente de preocupação e começasse a se perguntar se havia algo de errado com ela que ela não conseguia compartilhar. Se isso era sua culpa. E como consertá-la, salvá-la do fato de que ela preferia ficar sozinha em plenas as 2hrs da madrugada em um pub de quinta categoria em muggle london tomando whikey barato, com vontade de beber até esquecer o próprio nome e sentada ao lado de nada mais nada menos que seu ex-inimigo de escola Draco Fucking Malfoy!, o qual, se me permite dizer, a encarava com divertimento, dessa vez totalmente virado em sua direção, sem disfarçar a curiosidade de vê-la (ou possivelmente irritá-la) depois de tantos anos.

"O Whiskey que você está tomando deveria ser proibido por lei, Granger" Comentou, deslocando seu próprio copo na direção da mulher, com suavidade.

Foda-se.

Ela respirou fundo. Merlin, ele era também outro homem disposto a controlar a sua vida e lhe ensinar algum tipo de lição inútil em tom sedutor?, argh, até parece!, ela refletiu, prestes a rir da possibilidade.

"Anotado, Malfoy" Respondeu, após decidir que essa era a reação mais simples.

Claro, ela poderia dar alguma resposta teimosa de Cala a boca, Malfoy, isso não é da sua conta, mas essa noite não era sobre as coisas que ela diria normalmente. Era sobre ela própria e aquela sensação de sufocamento que a andava acompanhando nos últimos meses.

A verdade era que Hermione estava sem a mínima energia pra puxar uma discussão inútil com aquele ex-inimigo da adolescência, se é que eles haviam sido inimigos, dado o fato de que eram apenas dois adolescentes nos tempos de Hogwarts. E que durante a batalha contra Lord Voldemort ele havia migrado para a Ordem da Fênix, atuando como espião em troca da proteção de Narcisa Malfoy.

"Está gostando do que vê, Granger?" Foi o que ele disse, interrompendo sua linha de raciocínio.

A mulher só conseguiu revirar os olhos, antes de pensar em uma resposta.

"O que você acha, doninha?" Disse, odiando a suposta elegância e aristocracia com que ele recebeu sua réplica.

"Pra ser honesto, Granger, eu acho que eu nunca a vi tão miserável" O loiro respondeu, com uma postura impecável, cintilando o whiskey, indiferente. Não havia ironia ali.

Isso fez com que a mulher imediatamente engolisse em seco.

"Somos amigos agora?" Reagiu, ciente de que isso poderia o ofender e o afastar daquela conversa.

Todos achavam que ela estava bem e diabos, aquele homem acabara de decifrar um pouco de como ela se sentia em poucos minutos, sem quase nenhum sinal de comunicação.

"Não"

"Que alívio, estava começando a ficar preocupada"

O idiota ousou sorrir.

"Odiaria a ideia de ser colocado na mesma categoria social que Weasley pobretão ou Potty" Revelou e dessa vez foi a vez da castanha quase sorrir. Quase.

No fundo da sua mente ela ainda tinha a impressão de que ele dissera algo ofensivo, o problema é que o whiskey aos poucos a deixara menos combativa e mais leve.

"E que outra categoria você acha coerente? Inimigo de novo? Achei que já tivéssemos superado esses binarismos após a guerra"

"Merlin, Granger, você racionaliza demais" Retrucou, dando a impressão que denunciara um defeito, embora não existisse indicação de um incômodo real da sua parte.

Eu sei, foi o que ela pensou.

Essa era - de longe - a característica mais bem conhecida de Hermione J Granger no mundo bruxo. Todos a achavam racional, quase frígida, robótica e justa. Mas não era só isso, estar dentro da cabeça dela, ser a Maldita Golden Girl e Melhor Amiga de Harry Potter era uma outra coisa completamente diferente.

Ainda que houvesse um número considerável de eventos e decisões e situações deveras imprevisíveis que a mulher enfrentara ao longo dos anos - em sua maioria relacionados a adolescência no mundo bruxo, a luta ao lado de seus amigos contra Lord Voldemort, a proteção sobre aqueles que amava e a - novamente - luta pela promoção dos direitos de criaturas mágicas de modo geral; apesar disso e de tudo isso, ela podia contar no dedo as vezes em que fizera algo imprevisível/impulsivo por si mesma e não por uma causa nobre, qualquer que fosse.

Havia essa sensação confusa de que ela deveria fazer mais coisas por ela mesma, coisas que ela quisesse, sem necessariamente criar um sistema burocrático para tomar a decisão.

Provavelmente estar naquele pub no dia do seu aniversário tão bêbada quanto ela gostaria fazia parte dessa misteriosa lista de coisas que ela tinha medo de fazer e que pensara "Que se foda, eu sou uma adulta!": fora lá e fizera.

Hermione desconhecia o que era experimentar a imprudência em um sentido mais pessoal que nobre. Desconhecia o que era ter uma noite ou um dia abolutamente inesperado e de decisões súbitas. Desconhecia a possibilidade de não calcular cada passo e obedecer a rotina.

E agora Rony estava noivo. Harry e Gina casados. E a maioria dos seus amigos, em geral. E todos a tratavam como se ela fosse algum tipo de anomalia ou de ser humano fantástico que merecia ser protegido e salvo a todo custo.

Ninguém perguntava a ela o que queria, ou como se sentia. Não, claro que não…

"Então, Granger…?"

"Perdão?" Disse voz meio bêbada, antes de fazer um sinal para a bargirl com as mãos que poderia ser traduzido em MAIS UMA DOSE, POR FAVOR.

"Sobre você parecer tão miserável..." O homem pausou, brevemente. "Está se sentindo assim ou é impressão minha?"

"Hum…?" Ela murmurou, molhando os lábios. Estava se sentindo meio solta e distraída.

A essa altura até o whiskey parecia satisfatório o suficiente.

DRACO

Horas antes, quando ele aparatou na porta do pub, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que precisava ficar bêbado. E em um lugar discreto. Pois, ao contrário do que 100% do mundo bruxo acreditava, ele não apreciava ser reconhecido em público e ter que lidar com o fato de que ele era Draco Malfoy. Rosto dos negócios sangue-puro da Casa Malfoy. Ex-quase-Comensal da Morte. Depois espião da Ordem da Fênix. E, anos mais tarde, após o fim da guerra, voltara a ser ele próprio, um dos bruxos mais jovens e ricos da Grã Bretanha.

Mas não o entendam mal, não é como se ele tivesse medo dos holofotes e da atenção e do quanto ele transpirava poder, por merlin, Malfoys não sentiam esse tipo de sensação mudana.

Tratava-se apenas de cautela, afinal de contas, publicamente ele tinha uma imagem a cumprir e ficar bêbado até sentir vontade de vomitar em algum beco de Londres OU - essa segunda opção parecia meio interessante - seduzir alguma bruxa desconhecida não entrava na lista de comportamentos mais adequados pros negócios e pro nome Malfoy.

Só Salazar sabia o quanto seus pais o matariam se soubessem de um escândalo desse porte.

E por que ele precisava tanto de um whiskey? Bem, se me permite explicar, com o perdão da expressão: o filho da puta não tinha a menor ideia. Quer dizer, tirando o fato de ele que se sentia entediado como se até a morte fosse mais interessante que continuar dia após dia vivendo as mesmas coisas.

Não, entediado não era palavra…, Draco pensou consigo mesmo, tédio era um termo raso e sem força pra fazer jus ao quanto ele odiava precisar obrigatoriamente viver entre tantas regras, tantas estratégias de negócio, de poder, de nome, de sangue, de sedução, de relacionamento social, merlin, do caralho a quatro!

Encurralado era a palavra, ele corrigiu, virando a dose do whiskey 20 anos que haviam lhe servido no balcão do bar. E, mais patético que isso, era o fato de não poder verbalizar esse detalhe sobre estar tão encurralado, preso...

Se Theo Nott estivesse ali, um dos seus melhores amigos, ele exibiria uma expressão divertida e debochada, diria algo como Aonde diabos você quer chegar com isso?, ou ainda um otimista Draco, bateu a cabeça?.

Blaise Zabini, por outro lado, teria um pouco mais de tato, pelo menos para os padrões sonserinos. Ele iria - talvez - RIR ABERTAMENTE DO ASSUNTO, adorando ver seu melhor amigo na miséria, encarando-o feito um experimento social. Diria: Você é mais imbecil do que eu imaginava, não entendo como ainda faz parte do meu círculo de amigos… Como pode se sentir "encurralado" quando você é dono de metade da Grã Bretenha?

Em suma: dizer em voz alta que ele estava exausto de ser aquele "Draco Malfoy" - o que ele precisava ser - faria com que seu círculo social pensasse que ele estava louco ou sob um imperius ou, pior, que ele era um homem fraco e destinado a mediocridade nível Pobretão Weasley ou Potty, os dois - que haviam lutado com suas vidas pelo mundo bruxo, por merlin! - e que atualmente o máximo que tinham era um empreguinho patético como aurores no Ministério da Magia, cada um com sua respectiva e previsível esposa - ou noiva, tanto faz - igualmente sem graça, rumo a uma coleção de filhos, em um apartamento de localização duvidosa e uma vida repleta de trivialidades domésticas.

Como era se esperar, embora ele se sentisse encurralado, Draco ainda achava que era destinado a grandeza. Porque ele era um Malfoy. Porque ninguém merecia mais que ele.

O grande dilema era que o conceito de grandeza parecia ter inumeras nuances, e que não podendo falar sobre isso - menos ainda pensar longamente sobre isso, a menos que estivesse bêbado, é claro - ficava difícil chegar a algum lugar concreto sobre a reflexão.

E, sob esse pensamento, virou de uma única vez a segunda dose da noite, mas quando moveu o copo em um movimento rápido, a fim de pedir mais uma dose, ele a viu.

Granger. A sabe-tudo, não que aquela mulher próxima dele, sentada encarando miseravelmente uma taça de whiskey parecesse saber alguma coisa.

Era uma imagem tão transparente e chocante para o loiro. Se havia alguém que ele achava que deveria ter a vida perfeita e tudo resolvido e que poderia fazer o que quisesse, porque diabos ela era sim a bruxa mais inteligente da sua geração, era ela. E lá estava a sua ex-inimiga em um pub barato, possivelmente também longe dos holofotes, sozinha, equilibrando no rosto uma expressão de conflito interno, que pra ele era bonita. Confortável.

Granger soava em conflito, confusa, sozinha, meio bêbada.

Então Draco pensou, Se até Hermione Sabe-Tudo Granger podia ser miserável sobre alguma coisa, por que seria tão medíocre que ele se sentisse um pouco miserável também?

Ainda a encarando, ele refletiu que fazia sentido puxar assunto com ela, porque ele precisava confirmar que não era o único miserável do planeta, que ele era normal, que não havia nada de errado em ter ido até ali por razões confusas.

Foi então que ele se pegou murmurando um patético: "O Whiskey que você está tomando deveria ser proibido por lei, Granger", na tentativa de parecer casual e indiferente.

Não funcionou de primeira. Granger parecia um pouco descolada do trato implícito que havia entre os dois desde que eles eram crianças: ela não estava disposta a discutir; o que o irritou um pouco, pra ser sincera.

Entretanto, minutos depois ele parecera ter conseguido seu interesse. Algo após ter dito "Odiaria a ideia de ser colocado na mesma categoria social que Weasley pobretão ou Potty" e "Merlin Granger, você racionaliza demais".

Mas ela ainda não havia falado sobre o porque estava ali…

Por vezes parecia mergulhar dentro de si mesma antes de responder a uma de suas provocações, coisa que ele não estava acostumado. Fazia com ele sentisse vontade de cachoalhá-la, gritar GRANGER O QUE FIZERAM COM VOCÊ?!

E em outras vezes, o silêncio predominava entre os dois, irritando Draco de um modo que o fazia fitá-la com crescente intensidade.

"Esse pub não é exatamente o lugar mais respeitável do beco diagonal" Foi o que ela disse, encarando-o. Parecia um pouco bêbada e ligeiramente constrangida pelo fato de ele ter trocado de cadeira para sentar ao seu lado e estar a olhando veementemente. O tipo de olhar penetrante que Malfoys não dedicariam a nascidos trouxas.

Mas ela não era qualquer uma, foi o que ele justificou a si mesmo, quando percebeu que estava atraído pela mulher. Atraído pela vulnerabilidade conflituosa dela. Como se os olhos dela entendessem muito da tristeza que ele próprio se negava a identificar em si mesmo.

"Eu gosto daqui" Ele respondeu, sem segundas intenções. "É respeitável com relação ao meu desejo de ser invisível" Soltou, arrependendo-se imediatamente da sentença, pôs-se a consertar: "No sentido de poder ficar bêbado sem me tornar capa do Profeta Diário no dia seguinte..." Explicou, engolindo em seco.

Merlin, ele havia acabado de sugerir a Granger que tinha o desejo de ser invisível?!

Algo na sua fala chamou a atenção da castanha, porque no segundo seguinte ela virara seu corpo na sua direção, espelhando um ensaio de sorriso fascinado no rosto.

"Sem contar que aqui não encontraremos os conhecidos…" Ela continuou, concordando com o loiro.

"Não encontraremos seus amigos Potty e Weasley, você quer dizer?" Disse e levantou a sobrancelha, de modo debochado.

"Nem os seus, aparentemente" A mulher complementou, parecendo satisfeita. "Até parece que Draco Malfoy falaria comigo desse jeito na frente de alguém, tsc tsc tsc"

"Por que não?" Questionou. "Muitos anos já se passaram, Granger. E olhando pra você agora eu poderia muito bem chamá-la de Hermione, considerando que eu a conheço desde os 11 anos de idade"

"Você fala dos nossos anos de conversas frutíferas e memórias afetuosas? há-há-há" Reagiu com ironia, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele pareceu não se importar com a declaração da castanha, dado o fato de estava se recuperando do quanto aquela conversa era de longe a coisa mais interessante que acontecera com ele nos últimos meses.

"De qualquer modo, Malfoy" Ela começou, ainda na sombra de um soriso: "Não é meio precipitado você presumir que "me conhece" só porque notou corretamente que eu estou me sentindo miserável?"

Antes que Draco pudesse articular uma resposta, lá estava a castanha completando sua fala, convencida: "Não é como se eu não conseguisse notar que você parece absolutamente infeliz e apático, como se estivesse aqui para fugir de alguma coisa…" Finalizou.

O estranho é que em vez de Draco se sentir atingido ou exposto, o fato de ela ter verbalizado algo que ele não tinha coragem de dizer - sóbrio - a si mesmo o fizera se sentir mais leve.

Havia o peso nos seus ombros e Hermione Granger tinha tido coragem pra apontar e falar sobre isso, sem despejar um olhar de pena, sem tentar lhe oferecer uma solução ou tratá-lo como um ex-comensal da morte torturado.

Em parte, ele suspeitava que ela havia falado sobre a sua imensa infelicidade e o seu desejo de fuga sem nenhum traço de superioridade ou pena, porque ela estava em uma situação de vulnerabilidade similar.

Ela, feito o loiro, não queria ser salva por alguém.

Portanto, não foi nenhuma surpresa, quando no momento seguinte, o loiro inclinou o corpo levemente, na direção do dela, de modo experimental, acariciando a parte superior do braço da castanha.

Esperou que nesse meio período, ela recuasse, enrijesse o rosto com ódio ou o empurasse pra longe si.

Em vez disso, ela sorriu de modo nada-grifinório e abriu a boca quando ele a beijou.

n/a: espero que não tenha sido uma leitura muito bizarra e que alguém tenha gostado.


End file.
